


Taking Care of Partners

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Partnership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marissa and Jazz after an accident</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care of Partners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [femme4jack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/femme4jack/gifts).



Jazz moved slow and careful toward the berth, holding Marissa in both hands so as not to disturb her too much.

"Still thinking you ought to see a medic."

"Only if you do. You were the one who actually got hit. Besides, you webbed me in place almost as it happened." Marissa did groan a little when her head rocked slightly as he laid her down on her bed beside the berth.

"That's a concussion, partner," Jazz warned.

"Then put the bucket close, and get ready to stay away with me. I'm not going to the ER or any of our docs." She slowly pulled herself up against the headboard, even as Jazz did move the trash can close for her. She was facing him as he sat... slow and careful... on his berth. "That's dented struts, partner," she said, gamely mimicking his intonation and dialect.

The laugh they shared was a quiet one, so as not to shake them up, but it was heartfelt.


End file.
